WishFlyX
WishFlyX (pronounced "Wish-FliX") is the X antibody of Flywish who plans to destroy Flywish, his army, and all of the USA. Background One day Flywish caught the X-Virus. Then he rushed somewhere and he coughed out some black goo which formed into the evil WishFlyX. He looked all over the place and finally he saw a dark version of him that had wings, fangs, and red eyes. He was very evil. Flywish battled him and got a few scratches on his beak. After a long fight, WishFlyX was defeated and mocked. WishFlyX grew depressed because he wasn't evil enough, and flew off to join Darktan's Army. This sadness turned to anger, which turned to hate. Ever since, his worst enemy was Flywish. He tried to do everything to hurt or kill Flywish. He made friends with Skuas and tried to adopt Manny Peng. as he met Darktan II He joined the army and developed a crush on Maddieworld X. He then adopted a Mwa Mwa Penguin who he named WishFlyX II. He then created a criminal army, and raided towns, crushed buildings, stole coins, and captured penguins all around the Eastshieldian coastline. After that, he moved to the Darktonian empire to establish HIS Castle, like Zone Fortress, the Darktonian Fortress, Bugzy's Castle, and other small villian hideouts. He now mainly focuses on Flywish, and he is pretty good at creating X-Antibodies, having no mercy for the penguins he captures. He bites them, creating X Antibodies, and then ransoms them for very high prices. He later met three penguins who asked him to be a part of them. He then started dating Maddieworld X. Most of this lead to Flywish's death and kidnapping of his son. WishFlyX felt evil. A few months after being created, his evilness turned pathetic. He couldn't make X-Antibodies join him, he would cry when he didn't get his way, he would also scream and cry at one point making Flywish and the others laugh. Later, with Mectrixctic's help, he became successful again. thumb|300px|right|WishFlyX's fighting theme Relationships Friends *Darktan II *Maddieworld X *Manny Peng *Leopard Seals *King Akuma *Xary *Jenni *Agent X *12yz12ab X *Willie Watt *Mectrixctic *Isakui Victims *Flywish *Flywish II *Swiss Ninja *Corai (He hates anyone Xorai hates other than Darktan/Darktan II, and some members in Darktan's Army) *Dara *Gary *Maddieworld (He doesn't like opposites) *12yz12ab *EDFan12345 *Sonic Xtreme *Radal and Radal X (They would be perfect for DTA but they hate Darktan which is why WishFlyX hates them and he is helping Flywish destroy them anyway) *Wocker *Isakui X (Isakui is his new best friend since they work very well together and Isakui X always attacks Isakui) *Xorai (They are no longer friends) Crushes * Maddieworld X (He already won her over and is currently dating her) X-Antibodies he made *Never X *Xocker *SnowyX *SnowXclawX *Xstorm *Jenni X *Chuck X *Gregory X *Xang *Tars X'vian *Agent X *Norai X *Artist X *Xurray *Xres *Xinston *Xlendar Trivia *He has white moth-like wings on his back. *He once kissed Maddieworld X though she just blushed. *He once tried to destroy the Night Club but Flywish stopped him by shooting him with Austin's shotgun all the way back to the cave of Leopard Seals. *He has a Knicicle. *He has a friendship with Darktan that Xorai is doesn't know about. *He is an honorary member of the Treacherous Trio. He joined because of Maddieworld X, but also because of Darktan. *He recently became a couple with Maddieworld X. * SnowClaw1 thinks its fun to play with him, Though he despises her and gets rid of her so he can plan on destroying Flywish. *The penguin is listed number 18 on the Terrain Spy Union Most Wanted Fugitives - WishFlyX thinks that he is more of a threat and wants to be more higher. *WishFlyX doesn't know that Xorai personally wants to be Flywish's friend. *If Flywish were still a Mwa Mwa Penguin WishFlyX would be good. *His hair is very sensitive if you yanked it off he would die very painfully. ** Because of this, Slendar wants Fudd to shave his hair off next time. * Corai is terrified of him (0_0) *Slendar thinks that he looks funny. *He works as a member of King Akuma's army. :*However, when he told him, he got beaten up by a Fire Sword, Fredrick's wrench, and got bitten, but he didn't even feel a thing, for some reason. *He was best friends with Xorai until they started hating DTA more. *His fangs are filled with Ditto if he bites you, you are infected with Ditto. It also has X-Virus so if that happens you now have an X Antibody. *He will be on The New Sitcom X and the City voiced by Dan though *Jenni is his puffle who he adores as much as Maddieworld X and being evil. *He is the only member of the Treacherous Trio to get hugged by Winston. * He is the ONLY member of Darktans army AND the Treacherous Trio to be Xorai's friend. *Agent X is one of his best friends to the dismay of Xorai. * Don't try to look for the X on his body. It's hidden and it's blended in with his feathers. *He is more of a Dark Penguin. *He recently helped Isakui get into DTA. **It was part of his plan to help Flywish destroy Xorai's Army. *He recently got thrown in jail by PSA agent Flywish. * Apparently 89% of all Antibodys he makes join either Nightmare or Xorai or Flywish or are peaceful or join PSA like Xang. * He got himself a power that will make X Antibodies obey him. He has to say they will work for him as soon as he bites the victim. ** However some of them are immune (Namely the good ones) *** He then learned that he has to say Xorai's Army to be in WishFlyX's Army, Flywish's Army to be in Xorai's Army, and WishFlyX's Army to be in Flywish's Army. Gallery WishFlyX's initials.svg|WishFlyX's initials Quotes "That dreaded Flywish!" "I will be the potential leader of all X-Creatures and I will take over the world!" "That's an evil puffle" ---- WishFlyX: FieryXold, did you beat up a Dragon today? FieryXold: ROAR!! WishFlyX: Oh ok WishFlyX: I am more powerful than Xorai! Xorai: No you aren't I-I mena Flywish Sonic Xtreme X from you WishFlyX: No you didn't, it was a plan to get us information about your base Sonic Xtreme X: Yup, I tricked you! WishFlyX: HA! Xorai: I mean tto say flywish, not "I". ---- See also * Flywish * Maddieworld X * Darktan II * Xorai * Manny Peng Category:Characters Category:X-Creatures Category:Villains